I'm here
by IAMINLOVEWITH
Summary: Well life is getting better. Step by Step. Derek and I are togetherish and the edison group is out to get us again! what will happen? Sorry summarys are not my thing! R & R! There shouldn't be any spelling/grammar mistakes but who knows!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please no hate but hey we are entitled to our opinons right? Any way hope you enjoy! R & R! I dont own darkest powers! Kelly does!**

**Chapter 1**

** My name is Chloe Saunders and I'm 16. Oh and i should probably mention i am a genetically modified Necromancer and on the run from the Edison Group and Cable hoping they wont catch us and kill us. I'm on the run with Tori Enright who is witch, Simon Bae a sorcerer, My aunt Lauren(who is human), Kit Bae(Simons dad) a sorcerer, and last Derek Souza who is a Werewolf... I really like him but... Lets just say he isn't nessacerily the 'dating type' so i'd rather just leave it the way it is. Best friends. I can totally trust him and he is just absoloutley... amazing. And I am not about to get friend zoned. **

** "Chloe, come here?" Tori shouts from the other room. "Uh yea. Just a sec."I say. I hurried to the other room and notice Tori is alone with Derek. Oh great. "What"I say, dreading I ever walked into the room. I am always the one she calls when...this kind of thing happens. Always. "Tell him to get out, I need to do my yoga on the T.V but Mr. Wolf boy here-" "Don't call me that!"Derek says almost about to bounce on her."Whatever. Chloe get him out!"Tori almost screams. "Fine. Whatever." Derek walks out, almost like nothing happened. You see every time this happens they end up figuring it out, but when I don't get called it keeps going on. As he walks he past he mutters "I was get out anyway." **

** "Do you see what i have to deal with everyday?!"Tori says. I had no choice but to say, "Well you know if you didn't...pick so many fights he might tolerate you." I said. She was expecting way too much to think I would say. 'You guys might get along and become friends', because thats just way too much too ask for. "Well I have to set him straight. If I don't then who's gonna train this puppy?" She said with a glare. Ever since she found out he was a werewolf she's been doing stuff to him that she would do to a dog."No one Tori. He isn't a dog so stop treating him like one." I said with certainty in my voice. All she did was glare and walk off. "Yea. Whatever." was all she muttered. **

** I walked out and decided I needed some fresh air and took a walk. "Wait Chloe!" I turned around and saw Derek. "Yea."I said as he was walking toward me. "Can I come with you? Where ever your going."Derek said. Of course I was gonna let him come with me. I love taking walks with him. I don't know why I do, I just like his company. "Yea. Is something up? Or..."I said. "No, Just wanted to go an a walk anywhere to get away from Tori. And Thanks for standing up to Tori for me." Derek said. I blushed a little bit. "Welcome. I just didn't understand what her problem was with you. It was starting to annoy me." I said. "Yea. I can tell, you didn't look to happy when she called you in for the millionth time today." He said. I smiled because that was so true. "Yea she needs to learn to let it go or deal with it. And I don't think our situation is doing anything to help it either."**

** We walked and talked for a while about movies, worst out-door experinces and just random things. "Uh chloe. I have something to say." Derek said. He almost sounded nervous. He has never sounded nervous before with me around. "Is something wrong?"I asked curious now. "Well um... I kinda ...well, um-""Why are you so nervous? You can tell me anything." I said as a sign of reassurance, hoping it worked. "Well I have known for almost 2 years now and I have figured out that that um, I really like you" Derek said. A blast of relief rushed through my vains. "I can understand if you don't want to be friends anymore that's fine. I just needed to tell you." He started to walk away but I started to run after him. I could tell he was upset, thinking he just lost one of is best friends. "Derek wait! I like you too. Alot. You have no idea how long I have wanted to say that!" I said not regretting any of it. He turned around and looked uncontrollably happy and it was cute. "Really?" He said. "Really." I said smiling. It started to cloud over. "If it starts raining right now." I said looking up. When i looked down Derek had moved to stand infront of me. Worry clouded in his eyes. "Chloe, i'm not the one you want. I will hurt you if we ever were to get in a fight and i just can't do that. I am not worth your time anyway."**

** I know Derek would stop himself. He was much smarter than that and he knew that, just didn't know if he would be in control, which broke my heart to think that. He is so worth my every thing. "Derek you are so much smarter than that. You really are. We both know you would never hurt some one that you care about." I said "And Derek it makes me so sad to think you would." I leaned my fore head against his and whispered, "And Derek don't you ever think your not worth my time because your worth my every thing. I leaned in and kissed him.**

**Haha! Don't hate me! Its a Cliffy... R & R Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I hope that you guys like loved my first chapter of my first fanfic! This chapter is gonna have more adventure in it! The first chapter was pretty slow so I will make it up to you! R & R! I dont own darkest powers! Kelly does!**

** He kissed me back and it was so amazing. It was everything my first kiss should've been. I pulled back, and walked away. It felt so awkward. I didn't look back, just walked because I didn't want to see the look on his face. Instead he ran torward me. "Chloe? Where are you going?" Derek said. "I-I d-didn't-." "Chloe I know how you feel just...just wait a sec." He said. "What?" I said whipping my head around to see him. He looked... almost happy that we kissed. His eyes were glossy like he didn't want me to walk away. Didn't want me to not say anything. But did want all that to happen at the same time. "Chloe, I really want to be with you. When you kissed me I just wanted to let you know that you make me so happy." Derek said. That was the sweetest thing **_**anyone **_**has ever said to me. So I went up and buried my face in his chest. "You make me so happy too." I said. I let go and he smiled. One of those really rare big smile with teeth and everything. "You know Derek, you look so cute when ever you smile. You should really do it more often."**

** "Maybe." Was all he said. We decided to talk a walk out in the forest for alittle longer. We held hands the whole way and it made me feel so safe. He suddenly stopped. Head lifted and smelling the breeze. "What?" I said. Then he picked me up and started running so fast that I couldn't make out where we were. "Derek whats wron-" I started. "Shhh. There is someone from the Edison group out-" He started then fell with a scream of pain. I quickily got off from him. He was holding his leg down and then it hit me that he had gotten shot. I quickly took my shirt from underneath my hoodie off and wrapped his leg with it hoping it would stop some of the bleeding. "Derek! Derek! Are you okay? Should I go get someone or?" I said very panicky. "No... Chloe...Just...Run...Run...For...Your...Life!"He said in between his panting and panicking. "No. I am **_**not**_** leaving you like this! They will surley kill you!" I said. "But...Chloe they...**_**will**_**...kill you" He said. I satrted to tear up. I am not going to leave him. I can't win this fight but-Wait! "Derek I am not leaving you. I am going to fight them this time. Derek I will do anything for you. Just trust me." I thought for sure he was going to argue but all he did was nod. "But...How?"He said. "Derek I might regret this but right now I don't care. You have to bite me."**

** "What!...No!" He said. "Yes Derek. You have to." I said letting some tears drop. I looked at Derek and noticed that he was letting tears fall down his face. I quickly wiped them from his face. I have never seen him so scared to the point he has cried! He cares so much for me that he is willing to die. But I will not let that happen. Now crying I finally say "Derek bite me. You have to. I care too much for you to let you die just do it. Please." I said closing my eyes. Next thing I know I feel pain in my wrist. I know he bit me. I do not let him see my pain all I did was bite my lip and close my eyes. "Chloe!...Are you okay? Your changing...But you can't feel...Anything. Can you?" He says. He's right. I look down and I have paws. Paws! Oh god i'm already a wolf. "This...Thats weird your a person again..." He said. "Yea I am." I say. "You should have fighting skills now...That's what usually happens when you bite someone..." He says, looking me in the eye. Behind his eyes I can see sheer terror and horror. With me? Or the situation? "They're coming. By the way I only bit you hard enough to last one day. I didn't think you would be crazy about...The idea of being a permenant werewolf." He exlaims. "Kay. Thank you for everything. Thank-"**

** I get up and see them coming. "Oh well, hello." Toris mom says. "What? No your dead." Then I see Dr. Davidoff right behind. "So are you." I said pointing at Davidoff. "Yea we know. Your still a necromancer. We just wanted to say welcome to the afterlife." Mrs. Enright says. "What are you-" Then i'm hit with pain in my lower back. "Chloe!" I hear Derek say. i fall down a land on Dereks side. "Chloe! Answer me Chloe! Are you okay?" Derek says. I look over at him notice that he is crying. I wrapmy hands around him and say "Derek... I...Love...you..."I say. "Chloe! I love you too! So...so much. Stay with me please. Please." He says crying. I look behind him and notice a man with a rifle pointed at Dereks head. "Derek look out!" I said. I launch out of my place, take the gun, and hit him in the head with it. I keep the gun and point it at our enimies. "Step back, and drop your weapons or I will hurt you." I said with confindence. They dropped there weapons and stood back. I go and take them so they don't change their minds. I shoot all there legs so they can't attack. "Back off and stop coming after us. We are clearly armed and ready to attack." I said firmly. They limp away. Now its my job to get Derek. I look over at Derek and notice that he is blinking slowly and is about to pass out. Or worse. No! He will **_**not**_** die right now. He will **_**not**_**! "Derek stay with us. Stay with me. Please do not go. Don't go. Please." I say crying. "I...I won't." He says. "Okay good. Thank you. Thank you so much." I say with a big hug. **

** I manage to lift him up and we limp back to the house where we get cleaned up. We go up to our room and sleep because after what just happened, I could use some sleep. "Derek?" I say. "Yea, Chloe?" "I love you. Alot." "I love you too."**

_**The end!**_

__**Hope you guys enjoyed! Cause I know I did! Please Review! **


End file.
